Evarinya
by dothegeekdance
Summary: Evarinya is alone. Her mother is the queen of the elves and her father is gone. His dragon came back from a journey without him. When the dragon eggs come through Ellesmera, and one hatches for her, her life will never be the same. Rated T for possible gory fight scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is an alternate universe where Eragon and Arya get married, but Eragon goes somewhere and never comes back. This story is about their daughter. She is the narrator.**

Du Weldenvarden is beautiful at night. I can hear all of the different nocturnal animals, yet it is still quiet. The moon-lilies glow and the stars are bright. It is always peaceful here, sitting in the branches of the Menoa tree. Peace is hard to come by these days, so when I disappear, I leave for at least an hour. Nobody ever notices, not even my own mother, Arya Drottning, queen of Ellesmera. I slowly become sad as I think of my father, Eragon, who left on business shortly after I was born. Three weeks later, Saphira came crashing through the trees without him on her back. Saphira is the closest thing I have to a friend, yet even she is distant, still not quite over the fact that her Rider is gone. I must stop thinking about these things, the things that brought me to seek solace in the darkness of the forest.

I open my mind to the forest around me. The owl has found its prey to take home to her younglings. The ants are asleep, and the Menoa tree is watching. Protecting the forest, observing the creatures, guarding over me. Doing her job. I look around, and on the moss below the tree, I see a branch. When I visit, I like to leave little gifts behind to thank her. Today, I'll sing this stick into a wooden flute. I sing a quick scale to warm up my voice, and then I begin to sing. For song magic to work, it does not matter what song you use, but the feeling you put into it. I often use a lullaby my mother taught me when I was young:

_Bye, bye, and hushabye, can you see the swans fly? Now half asleep in bed I lie, awake with half an eye. Hey ho and welladay, over the hills and far away. That's where the little children stray to find the lambs at play_.

I finish the haunting melody, and gently set the flute down. The sun is just starting to rise as I slip back to my room in the palace, to face the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother walks into the room just minutes after I slip under the covers. It's a good thing, too. Who knows what she'd do if she discovered me hopping through the window.

"Up with the sun and just as bright, Evarinya" she chirps. "It's the big day!" I groan. The dress that she picked out for me is a beautiful forest green, but it takes forever to get into. And that's not counting the jewelry and intricate hairstyle. Today is the one day I actually have to look like a princess. Her dragon, Fírnen peeks through the window and connects with my mind.

_"Who knows? One of them might pick you,"_ he says to me. He's right, but it's hard to believe. And anyway, if a dragon chooses me, they're making a mistake. I trip on air, and can barely do the second level of the Rimgar. Mother let me ride Fírnen once, and I fell off before we got five feet off the ground, and I broke my arm.

They exit the room, leaving me to dress in peace. I slip on the beauty that is my dress, and fiddle with the complicated straps. The diamond choker Mother lent me clasps around my neck, and the matching earrings dangle by my cheekbones. I slip on the shoes that she laid out for me, and take a quick peek in the mirror. I feel more like a princess than I ever have before.

I leave my room to go to breakfast, and along the way I see Ambassador Karad of the dwarves leaving his room, too. He comes to me and says, "You look beautiful, my lady."

"Thank you, Master Karad," I respond, as is polite.

"Are you excited to see the dragons?"

"Definitely," I say. I'm nervous, though. I have to sing for everybody, but they can't know that. It is a surprise to honor the dragons.

"I'll see you during the procession," Karad says as he exits the hallway. I walk through the grand oak doors to the dining room and see that the table is already set with my favorite foods: light, fluffy pancakes drowning in fresh syrup, and fruit from the forest.

I dig in right away, and after a couple mouthfuls, I look up at my mother. The horrified expression on her face is priceless and I start laughing right then and there.

"Evie, control yourself! The procession will start any minute now; you need to be ready," she hisses. Ignoring her, I start to peel my orange. The trumpets start to play, and the Procession of the Dragons has begun.


End file.
